The Lottery
by woodland59
Summary: Something I wrote for school a little while ago. I was lucky to be allowed to use Wicked! T for safety.


Madison Moore

English 7-6

December 17, 2013

"The Lottery"

The people of Oz had never been so terrified. All in their life, they'd never, ever come across a criminal such as this. Hushed whispers often echoed through the villages, "I hear she has an extra eye that always remains awake." "I hear some rebel Animals are giving her food and shelter."

In the Emerald City, the people gathered 'round the City's square, murmuring in hushed whispers to each other. The Wizard's press secretary, Madame Morrible, stood there.

"Is it true?" yelled a person in the crowd. "Was the Wicked Witch of the West really here?"

The crowd immediately silenced, as if expecting to hear the cackling witch that terrified all of Oz, and haunted the nightmares of small children, and even some adults.

Madame Morrible took a deep breath, "Fellow Ozians, I know how frightening this must be for all of you…but yes, the Wicked Witch of the West was here. However—" she began, before being interrupted by a screaming crowd,

"Hide us! Save us, somebody!"

"Our children, our poor children!"

"Where is the Wizard? Why won't he save us?"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Madame Morrible, looking quite scary as she stood there, clad in her outrageous green dress and boa. The crowd immediately silenced. "The Witch of the West was here, yes. She…" Morrible took a deep breath, thinking to herself for a minute. "She convinced the Captain of the Guard into coming with her, and is now using him for her own, evil purposes."

The crowd began to cry out and scream, but Madame Morrible quickly silenced them. "Do not fear, however, for I—"

"Where is Glinda?" yelled someone suddenly.

"Lady Glinda, yes, she'd know what to do!"

"Where is she? Where is Glinda?"

"SILENCE!" yelled Madame Morrible, panting heavily. She looked quite scary, rage burning in her cold, black eyes, and her hair sticking out of her absurd wig. "Lady Glinda is distraught over the loss of her fiancé, and is grieving in her room right now."

"Oh, poor Glinda," sighed the crowd, exchanging pitied glances and words of comfort as if the Good Witch was really there right then.

"How dare the Witch do this?!" screamed a person.

"How dare she harm Glinda like this?!"

"I bet she did it just to get to her because of how jealous she was of her!"

"I heard she's using the Captain to get back at Glinda for stealing her position as Grand Vizier!"

"_I _think she's just doing it because she's Wicked!"

"Fellow Ozians," said Morrible. "The reason I have gathered you all here today is for a reason, not just to discuss the crimes of the Wicked Witch of the West."

The crowd silenced. Seeing she had their full attention, Morrible quickly called, "Bring out the box!"

Two members of the Gale Force quickly walked out, carrying a black box. "As you can see, this small, black box is to be used for dealing out crimes. From now on, whenever we catch the Wicked Witch of the West, we shall keep her alive and bring her here. We shall write the names of all of her partners in crime down on paper, and mark one slip with a black dot before drawing it out. Then, that person shall be stoned to death before the Witch's very eyes."

The crowd murmured in agreement. It seemed only fitting to see some death from one of her own—after all, she had killed many people in the last few years, hadn't she? Hadn't she? Their hadn't really been any reports on her murdering, but they naturally all assumed she had.

…

In the end, the Witch was killed before this box could be put to use. Melted by a strange little farm girl. Strangely, the Wizard of Oz left after this event occurred, and Madame Morrible was jailed for some reason, so Glinda the Good became the sole ruler of Oz.

She outlawed the box and had it destroyed, but once she was dead, there was no ruler anymore. The kingdom of Oz began to become overpopulated, and the people had no idea what to do.

So, they anointed a head of Oz, who had a new box made to be put to use. This new ruler was cold and cruel, and divided up the cities and countries of Oz into villages, and they were forced to perform a "Lottery". The names of families would be put in the box, and one family would be marked with the black dot. Then, they would have a black dot on one member of the family, and whoever that was would be stoned to death. The leader justified this as 'keeping the village from overpopulating, and the black dot meant a person was cursed, and had to be killed before they could do something bad'.

Eventually, the tradition was forgotten, and some of the towns discarded their boxes. But one small village, the one that had once been the marvelous, green Emerald City, kept the tradition on. The box the ruler had made was getting worn and old, but the tradition was still very much alive.


End file.
